1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water control structure for the spout of faucets and particularly a faucet control structure installed on the spout to control supply of cold and hot water simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional faucet has a water control valve to control water supply. One of the examples is R.O.C. patent publication No. 443458. It mainly has a connector coupling on the spout of a faucet. The connector has other end connecting to a coupling seat of a control valve assembly. Water flow passes through the discharge tube of the faucet and the connector, enters the control valve assembly and flows out. In such a structure, water flows out through the passage of the faucet and the notch of a valve disk. The valve disk does not have a branch design. Thus the faucet can supply only cold water or hot water, and cannot supply cold water and hot water at the same time. To supply cold water and hot water at the same time, another faucet has to be installed. It is costly and takes more space, and is not economic effective.